Cold Killer
by FabrevansXOXOBrittana
Summary: "You thought no one would find out. You thought we'd all just spend our time searching for clues, only to end up at a dead end. Well guess what? I know everything." AU one-shot. Rated M for language, murder, and violence. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. Please review:)


Cold.

She felt cold. Like her skin was numb to touch. The chilled feeling had been inside her for a while now.

Her peripheral vision indicated a glint from the plastic cup sitting on the cafeteria tray. The shining object almost reminded her of a mirror.

The lady across from her asked them for a mirror everyday. So she could be reminded of how terrible a person she was. Her pitiful sobs always filled the hallways at night. Like she was a mourning for the loss of someone, except she was responsible for it.

Well, she didn't need mirrors. For she knew exactly how she looked.

Pale white skin. Hazel eyes, that no longer appeared mesmerizing. Only haunted. And, her personal favorite, the orange jumpsuit that clothed her cruel merciless body.

* * *

**October 12, 2010**

"Hello, Noah."

"Hi, Quinn."

"Please come in," she welcomed, beckoning for him to step inside her home.

He did as she instructed, smoothing down his black jacket. Observing the hostess, he noted she looked beautiful as always. Her shiny blonde hair fell in ringlets framing her defined face. The silk blue dress hugged her petite figure in a flattering form, while the black heels added extra height.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"You're welcome. It's a pleasure to have you join me tonight," the woman replied, her red lipstick coated lips curling into a warm smile.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to the dining room.

"Have a seat."

Noah pulled out the mahogany wooden chair and seated himself. He observed the table, studying the fresh picked roses lying in the center.

Quinn sauntered into the room, his plate in her hand. She set the dish in front of her guest, uncovering the metal top and placing it to the side. He was greeted with lemon chicken, linguini with alfedo sauce, and cooked carrots.

"Wow. This looks delicious."

"Enjoy," she responded, settling into the chair adjacent from him.

She popped open the bottle of white wine, pouring the liquid into their clear glasses. Noah complimented her on the delicious food, then proceeded to chow down on the meal.

"I'm glad you like it," Quinn said, her voice dripping with harmony.

"Like it? I love it. You've outdone yourself. I mean Sam used to tell me you were a good cook, but this is amazing!"

It took him a second to realize what he'd just declared.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I completely-"

"It's fine."

The blonde flashed a smile, staring into her lap, before averting her eyes to his.

"You know what the crazy thing is? That they're still looking for his killer. I don't know if you heard, but they think a different person killed Stephanie."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, his eyes roaming the floor.

"Don't be," she answered, grinning while tilting her head to the side, "Because I know exactly who murdered my husband and daughter."

His face drained of color, her statement making him raise an eyebrow.

"Quinn, they said they never found-"

"Shut up," she spat at him.

Noah positioned his fork on his napkin, the remaining sauces bleeding through the thin paper.

"I figured you wouldn't be really stable tonight. I'm gonna leave. Thanks for dinner."

The man stood, starting past her. Quinn placed her hand on his chest from her seat. Standing, she powerfully pushed him back into his chair.

"You're not going anywhere," she retorted firmly.

Grinning, she opened the cover on her plate.

To his horror, it revealed a huge shiny knife. A knife he knew she probably used to make dinner. He had fell right into her trap.

Picking the object up, Quinn ran her thumb over the blade, looking at her reflection in the sharp device.

"You thought no one would find out. You thought we'd all just spend our time searching for clues, only to end up at a dead end. Well guess what? I know everything."

Noah sat frozen in his seat, his eyes focused on the knife enclosed in her hand.

"You're crazy."

"Actually the doctors call it 'not normal.' But say what you like, it's not gonna matter in a few minutes," she said, a grim expression upon her facade.

Quinn extended the knife out to his chest, sliding it slowly down his white buttoned shirt.

"I know everything. I know how you shot him on the spot. How-How you shot my daughter right after that!"

"Quinn, please-"

She forcefully pressed the flat side to his mouth, her eyes narrowed at him.

"I know what you did. And I want answers," she commanded, adding pressure to her tight grasp.

The brunette nodded, in fear of what she might do to him.

"Okay."

Quinn hesitantly removed the sharp tool away from his face, holding it at her side, still on guard and ready to strike.

"Sam knew. He knew about my affair. I thought he was gonna tell Santana, and I panicked," he confessed, his breathing becoming difficult.

"He was your _best friend! _You told the police you were like a brother to him! But that was just so they wouldn't suspect you, right?! How could you do that to him?! You knew he wouldn't tell! You _knew _that! He was so loyal to you! You fucking killed him! You fucking murdered the man I loved!" the woman yelled lividly.

"I'm sorry! I could've gone to jail for rape!"

"WHAT?! Did you rape my daughter?! I swear if you did, I will kill you right now!" she threatened, angry tears replacing her hurt ones.

"No. I…" he responded, sighing from frustration.

"Answer me!" Quinn screamed, pointing the killing weapon at his shaking body.

"I raped Brittany! Sam came by to give her something and he saw us. I tried to cover it up, but I'm sure he knew."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Brittany was one of her best friends! How could he do that to her?!

"You sick motherfucker! How dare you?! She was so innocent! What had she ever done to you?!"

"She knew, too! There was no way she could keep that a secret from Santana, so I threatened her. I'm not proud-"

"Noah motherfucking Puckerman there is no God damn way you are making it out of here alive tonight," she whispered at him, not even bothering to swipe at the flood of tears rolling down her face.

However, she started up again.

"Now you're gonna tell me what happened to my husband! I deserve to know!"

Ashamed tears in his eyes, he continued, "A few days later he came to confront me about both of the things and I didn't know what else to do!"

Her wrath was unleashed and she was clasping the knife to him again. Noah could see the seriousness in her eyes, it was insane.

"Sam was a good man. He would _never _betray you like that! He wouldn't have wanted Santana to find out that way. But you killed him anyways! He's gone! I will never see him again! I will never see my daughter again! Does that mean anything to you?!"

Noah hung his head and cried, only concentrating on the ground.

"And you killed my daughter, too! Didn't you?!" she screamed at the criminal before her.

"I didn't know she was at the house-"

"You bastard! You killed a three year old little girl! My daughter! You killed my daughter!"

"She watched me shoot her father, I couldn't let her go on-"

"SHUT UP!" Quinn yelled, anger penetrating her entire being.

Noah tried to stand. To get away from her. But it was too late.

She had already thrust the knife into his abdomen.

Slowly yanking it out, she slammed it into his body once more. Splats of his red now stained her dress and hands, the color similar to the roses on the table.

He grimaced, before falling to the ground in pain, blood spilling out onto the hardwood floor. She watched him spit up blood, while his unfocused eyes blankly looked up at the ceiling.

Breathing heavily, she dropped the bloody knife to the ground.

Her revenge was completed.

* * *

A piece of hair fell in her face, so she brushed it to the side with the back of her hand. The icy feeling remained buried inside her, sinking to pit of her stomach.

She felt cold and alone.

But she did not feel guilty.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun. This story most definitely not my usual at all, but I loved writing it. I felt the need to change it up, and I'm really glad I did. It would mean so much to me if you would review and tell me your thoughts. Especially since a story like this is a rare occurrence from me and I wanna know if you guys like it and want more like this. Yes, I know it was pretty gory. Sorry. Anyway, critique as you wish. Mwah, bye.**


End file.
